


The Words on My Wrist (And My Heart)

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Set during 3x03, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: Buffy soulmate AU - the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your wrist.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144
Collections: Buffy and Faith





	The Words on My Wrist (And My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't quite enough Fuffy soulmate fics out there, so I figured why not write one myself. This is my first fic on this website, so feedback is much appreciated!

“It’s Ok, I got it. You’re uh, Buffy, right?”  
The first words her soulmate would say to her, tattooed in small, neat, black font on the inside of her left wrist. Buffy had imagined how she would meet her soulmate. What it would be like to hear those words out of his mouth. She had imagined so many different scenarios. 

There was one close call at Hemery. Buffy had dropped her textbook, and a muscular boy with dark hair had stopped to pick it up for her. “It’s Ok, I got it,” he had said. “What's your name?” He had asked while looking her in the eyes. She felt something deflate. He wasn’t her soulmate. He was cute and all, but she had no interest in getting to know him. 

“Umm, Buffy,” she had replied. She gingerly took her textbook from him and walked quickly to her class. She wasn’t necessarily disappointed that the guy hadn’t been her soulmate. She just wanted to get it over with. She didn’t want to be in her thirties searching for her soulmate because she hadn’t been listening when those fateful words were said.

But that was back before she had gotten called. Sure, she still occasionally wondered about who her soulmate could be, but she had too many other things on her mind, so she couldn’t dwell on it for too long. But never had she ever imagined meeting her soulmate to be like this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy sat at The Bronze, surrounded by Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia. But she wasn’t really listening to what they were saying. Her eyes were drawn to a girl on the dance floor. She was gorgeous, with dark brown hair that curled around her shoulders. She danced so freely, perfectly comfortable in the crowd. Buffy couldn’t deny that she was attractive, in her tight black tank top and pants that showed off her curves. It was then that Buffy noticed who the girl was dancing with. She had become pretty good at spotting vampires at The Bronze, and this guy was definitely suspicious. She watched as the vampire and the girl danced off the floor and went outside. Her friends had noticed too, and they all got up and followed them.

Buffy and her friends were prepared to fight the vampire, save the girl, the usual. But Buffy was not prepared to see said girl beating up the vampire. Buffy was starting to move to help the new girl, but then the brunette turned to her and said, “It’s Ok, I got it. You’re uh, Buffy, right?” Buffy’s heart was beating so fast, she was sure everyone could hear it. The girl hit the vampire again. “I’m Faith.”

Buffy was frozen to the spot. She glanced at her wrist. This new girl, Faith, her soulmate. Buffy had imagined her soulmate would be a guy, but she had thought of the possibility of it being another girl. Buffy had known Faith for 30 seconds, and she was already flustered by the girl. Correction, she didn’t know her at all. Buffy knew that whatever she would say to this girl was already tattooed on the inside of her wrist. She thought she should keep quiet until she worked out something to say. Something so that this girl would look at Buffy, and recognize her as her soulmate.

Soon enough they were back inside the Bronze. Faith was telling a story about wrestling a crocodile. It wasn’t that the story wasn’t interesting, but Buffy was still caught up on the fact that this gorgeous girl was her soulmate. And Buffy could feel for sure, this girl was her soulmate. She could tell. As soon as he looked her in the eye, she felt it. The pull, the connection. She hadn’t felt it with the guy from Hemery. Or with anyone for that matter. Buffy was drawn to Faith. But she still didn’t know what to say to her.

“Isn’t it crazy how slaying just always makes ya hungry and horny?” Faith looked at her. Buffy realized that everyone was looking at her. Faith had asked her a direct question. She had to say something.

“Well… sometimes I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards,” she answered without really thinking. Buffy quickly covered her mouth. That’s what she had just said, to her soulmate. Her first words to her soulmate were about yogurt. Buffy wanted to kick herself. She had just spent half an hour thinking of something to say, and then when the time came, words just popped out of her mouth.

Cordelia launched into some explanation about Faith being called after Kendra and about Buffy dying. But Buffy wasn’t listening. She and Faith were locked in a staring contest, neither of them moving or acknowledging what they both now knew. Buffy could feel her face turning red. She shyly looked away from Faith, and stood up. She murmured something about needing fresh air, and then she turned and quickly walked outside. She sat against the front of The Bronze, not caring how gross the ground may be. 

A minute or so later, she felt someone someone sit next to her. She turned to look at Faith.

“I wondered what kind of dweeb who craved nonfat yogurt my soulmate could be. ” She turned her wrist so that Buffy could see. In a small black print read, “Well… sometimes I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards.” Buffy smiled, and turned her wrist so that Faith could see her words.

Faith looked straight ahead, “Ya know, I was never big on the whole soulmate thing. Like, one person who was destined for me and all that shit. But I’ve known you for half an hour and somehow I don’t really mind that we’re soulmates. You’re cute, I’m hot, we’re slayers. It’s pretty badass that we’re soulmates. ”

“Faith. I - y-you. We’re, uh. I mean, this is, I don’t-.” Buffy’s awkward stuttering was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and slow, Faith's side was pressed against hers, her hand tangled in Buffy’s blond locks. Buffy tentatively reached up and cupped the side of her face. A few seconds later, the two broke apart, their foreheads touching.

“You talk too much, B,” Faith whispered.

Buffy didn’t say anything else. She just leaned in and kissed her soulmate again. God, her soulmate. She was kissing her soulmate, and it was an incredible feeling. As tough as Faith seemed, kissing her was surprisingly gentle. The second kiss was deeper than the first, more urgent. Buffy parted her lips, allowing Faith's tongue into her mouth. Faith tasted of alcohol with a bit of cinnamon. A warm feeling spread through Buffy's body as she moved her fingers through Faith's dark hair.

Faith pulled away, slightly flushed and out of breath. “Whaddya say we get out of here? This ground is kinda gross.”

“Ok,” Buffy smiled. “We can go to my place if you want, get to know each other a little better.”

Faith smirked. “I like the sound of that.” She stood up and pulled Buffy to her feet. The two happy slayers walked hand in hand into the night.


End file.
